My Guardian Angel
by Bunnytea
Summary: After he thought she was gone a lot of bad lucks happened to him. But when he almost lost his life a miracle came that changed everything.


**My Guardian Angel**

* * *

After he thought she was gone a lot of bad lucks happened to him. But when he almost lost his life a miracle came that changed everything.

* * *

Toria: Hi everyone as Bunnytea told you I'm her 12 year old neighbor that made some of her stories she posted and she's the one who writes it. All I did was explain my story ideas to her and she writes them. I would've write them but I don't have time. But now I do so I own this **ONE-SHOT**

Dan: Well nice to see you again Toria

Toria: Nice to see you too Dan :) and everyone else MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Alice: Where's Mel anyway?

Me: I'm here sorry I fell asleep on my couch

Toria: Ok guess I'll do the disclaimer and excuses :) **Bunnytea or me doesn't own bakugan. But I do own this one-shot sorry if I made any mistakes hope u enjoy the story please NO FLAMES thanks.**

* * *

_Shun's POV_

Christmas day yet there's no snow here in where I am in now. Spending it alone..as usual and remembering memories.

When I was six years old my life was great, even though my dad isn't with us. I lived with my mom and grandfather and I have a lot of friends. Everyday I would play with my friends. My mom would always drop me off at the park. Where me and my friends would usually play.

Then it was the Christmas Eve. As I sleep I had a wonderful dream.

_~Flashback~_

_***Dream***_

_Everything around me was peaceful. The birds flew and chirped happily. A fountain in between the area. Innocent animals wondering around. The sun shone bright along with a cool weather. I smiled at everything around me. My smile then turned into a frown. Even though there's a lot of animals. I felt alone. My friends and my family wasn't here. I called each of their names but no reply. I let out a hopeless sigh. Then far away I saw a little girl. My face lit up and I ran fast to meet her. As I got closer her image became clear. She had a long curly orange hair with big chocolate brown eyes. She had a white dress and brown sandals. On her back was a white feathered angel wings. She saw me and smiled._

_" Hi " She said_

_" Who are you? " I asked_

_" Your guardian angel "_

_" Huh? "_

_" Your guardian angel " She repeated_

_" It's my job to look out for you " She told me._

_* Dream ends *_

_As I woke up there was a smile on my face. Then everytime I sleep she would be always in my dreams. My mom would usually ask why I don't whine if she told me to sleep early. I just smiled and told her I love my dreams. _

_Then it was the day before my 7th birthday. I couldn't wait to see my guardian angel again or so I would call best friend. I slept with a smile on my face. I dreamt what my birthday would look like. I searched everywhere for my guardian angel but she wasn't there. I became sad. I woke up at 8 in the morning. Then during my birthday party I kept telling myself that she's gonna be in my dream today!. But she never came. Everyday I was getting hopeless. She's never coming back._

_' Maybe her job of watching me is over ' I thought _

_Then after a month later my mother became ill. My happiness from before was gone. I didn't have time to play with my friends. I then always stayed home with my mom taking care of her with my grandfather. My friends would only visit me sometime. But then we kept on getting far away from each other. _

_Then as I turned 12 my mother passed away. Grandfather was worried he might lose me so he made me do ninja training. When I go to school I would always be a loner. In every partner project I would be the one partnered up with the person with no partner. I wouldn't usually get distracted a lot. Then a lot of bad lucks happened. _

_When I was 12 my grandfather would make me do ninja training everyday without a break. He would wake me up before I go to school. Then when I come home he would make me train again._

_A lot of bad lucks happened. Then last year I was walking home and was soaking wet since it's pouring rain. I crossed the street then slipped. I fell and had a huge bruise on my leg. Then a huge truck sped by and splashed water on my face. I really wish that truck would've just run over me so my problems would be gone._

_~Flashback End~_

Now I'm 16 my grandfather already died. I took a walk here on the beach. I rain won't stop right now. I took out a picture of my mom. I stared at it remembering all those happy memories. Then a cold wind passed by. The wind slipped the photo out of my hand and threw it on the water. I gasped and chased after it. The waves splashed on me while I was trying to get it. Then the photo was just on my reach. Without getting distracted I grabbed it. When I was about to turn back to the shore and huge wave hit me and I passed out.

_' Where am I? '_

_' Am I dead? ' _

_These questions came to me when everything was black. I could hardly breath. If I'm finally dead where am I?. Then I felt someone dragging my body. I WAS ALIVE! _

I felt my body being dragged on the sand. The rain still poured down from the sky. I coughed some water out.

_" Excuse me..Sir? " _A soft familliar voice made my eyes open

My eyes squinted as I got up. Then a saw a familliar face. After a few seconds I got her clear image. She had long curly orange hair and the same big chocolate brown eyes as my guardian angel. I then realize the resemblance. I gasped before hugging her.

" I miss you " I said as tears started to fall from my eyes

" I...I miss you too " She said hugging back

After a few seconds we parted the hug. Ignoring the rain I took both of her hands and asked.

" Why did you leave me? "

She sighed before explaining

" I had to protect you and keep you safe... I didn't have time to meet you again.. But now I made a Christmas wish to be mortal and be with you "

I smiled and got up. I held out a hand to help her up. When she got up I held her face close to mine.

" Promise that you'll never leave me " I whispered

" I promise " She said with a smile

Then I leaned closer and felt our lips connect.

_My life is now perfrect once again. Now I'm complete it's a Christmas miracle._

* * *

Toria: I'm done! and I'm not sure if you guys like it cause if you don't please keep it to yourselves No Flames please

Dan: *eats chocolate* YEAH! NO FLAMES IT'S CHRISTMAS PEOPLE

Me: Shut u- umh shut the door please?

Dan: Ok.. wait the door is already shut

Me: Oh

Toria: Uhmm ok well Review please they mean love hehehe well that's all sorry if I made any mistakes with my writing and no flames please MERRY CHRISTMAS :)


End file.
